This invention is directed to provide various improvements in the electric cooking oven for domestic use disclosed in the French Patent Appln. No. 75 37589 published under the No. 2 334 916.
More particularly, this invention relates to the specific form of embodiment of the cooking oven concerned in which a pyrolytic system is provided for cleaning the oven inner walls. In this form of embodiment, the turbine housing is provided with a manually operated shutter adapted to close the air suction apertures and thus discontinue the forced-air convection inside the oven during the cleaning step while keeping the turbine in operation.
Thus, a highly detrimental overheating of the turbine sucking the air contained in the oven enclosure and then brought to a high temperature is safely avoided.
However, tests carried out with domestic ovens of this type proved that even if no turbine protection shutter effective during the pyrolysis were provided, and if the turbine remains inoperative, there is no serious risk of overheating up to a temperature of about 460.degree. C. In fact, it is essential to protect the turbine only above this temperature level.